


Rambling

by SleepyBug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Akaashi gets drunk, and watches his wife sleep.





	Rambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatalvibecheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalvibecheck/gifts).

> This is a cute fic about married life! A cute surprise for my friend! It isn't long, but let me know what you all think!

The nights muggy breeze swept across the still room. Moonlight bathing it’s every inch in the glittering silver hue. Soft sounds of restful sleep had been the only disturbance in the quiet atmosphere. Even then, the moment remained tender and ever engraved in his fluttering heart. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting in the old wooden chair, basking in the serenity of quiet. But as hard as he tried, he was unable to look away. Not from such a breathtaking display. 

What was this feeling of heaviness that caused his chest to sink to the pits of his stomach? This sense of need that somehow begun its run rampant through his being. The memories of sweaty hands, wavering hearts and more tears shed than one could count. Memories he wouldn’t trade even if god himself offered the worlds most sought gifts. He’d been blessed with more than that.

It’s name was Noella. 

Brilliant and breathtaking, with her tousled black locks that fell into her face no matter how often she pushed it away. He loved how it cascaded so freely across her warm sun kissed skin. Looking at her made him think of trips to the beach. The smell of the salted sea and warm sand sticking to your skin. Waves engulfing you in its careful embrace. It made his skin tingle. 

He loved it. He loved her. 

He remembered the moment Bokutou introduced his new friend from English literature. Her shy smile and anxious rocking. Was that the moment she stole his heart? Possibly. Maybe the moments there after only solidified how terribly and deeply he had fallen in love. 

Sometimes as they all laid to watch movies, he’d worry that Bokutou would hold her too tightly and fear that she’d crumble beneath his strong grip. So small compared to the two, yet she contained a strength he couldn’t possibly dream of obtaining. 

Noella shifted in her sleep, burying herself further into the thin sheets causing Akaashi to catch his breath. 

This was the moment he wanted burned into his memory. One half of his heart subdued in comfort and calmness. He was so blessed as to watch the moonlight bath over her.

“Keiji?”, the faint voice interrupted his racing thoughts. 

Her russet eyes glimmered as she pushed herself to sit up. Inky curls created a halo as she tried her best to adjust to the black of the room, “Where’s Kou? Are you ok-...Kei...ji?”.

“Huh?”,Akaashi blinked feeling the wet streaking his cheeks for the first time, “Wh-What?! Sorry! Um..sorry!”.

He tried his best to smooth away the tears, but they refused to stop flowing. His hand clenched his shirt as the pounding of his chest felt dangerously close to death. Her voice the distant rush and recede of the sea, swallowing him. 

Those warm hands he dreamed of only moments ago so vividly, now began slowly raking through his hair, holding him closely enough to hear the lulling beat of her heart, “Kei...are you drunk?”. 

Akaashi felt his cheeks blazen and turned to bury his face into her soft breasts. She smelled so sweet, like citrus. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her until she fell clumsily into his lap. The soft yeah made her giggle and bells rang sweetly in his ears. 

“You must be exhausted...it takes you hours of drinking to get like this.”, Noella stroked the smooth pale skin of his neck sending a shiver through his spine.

“I just…”, Akaashi pressed Noella closer to his chest, “I want you to be closer...I want to feel you so deeply it’s starting to hurt. I love you. I love you so much.”. 

Gently rubbing his back, Noella simply hummed into his hair. She herself felt the tears well in her eyes, but he needed her to hear this out, “I love you and Kou as well.”. 

“I know! That’s what makes my heart feel like it’s going to explode! Coming home from a long day and seeing you buried into his side so content and warm...When I gently stroke your face and you open your sleepy eyes, that smile you always give as I drag you both to bed…”. Akaashi’s eyes flew wide open as he pulled away from Noella. 

Clasping her hands, his teary eyes welled over, “Please Noella! I need you and Kou to marry me! You make me able to see the world and breath! I want to have a family and children for Kou to spoil!”. 

Noella bit into her lower lip, but allowed him to continue. 

“I want to grow old and scold you and Kou more! I want you both...forever...please...please marry me…”, Akaashi buried his face into Noelles lap trying to muffle the hyperventilation. 

Her gentle fingertips twisted in and out of his hair as she tried biting back the fit of laughter,“Keiji...we’ve been married for five years now…Koutarou, you and I.”. 

The tears began to swell in Akaashi’s eyes as he gazed into her own, “W-We are? I’m so happy…”.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall before the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Golden eyes peered through the crack hoping to steal a gaze at the two snuggled into bed, “You guys are still awake?”. 

Akaashi finally released his death grip on Noella and ran into Bokutou’s arms, “Kou, why didn’t you tell me we had a wife?!”. 

He knew it. Sugawara got poor Akaashi absolutely plastered. The look of apology formed on his face as he stared at Noella, “Yes we do. She’s the best wife we could have asked for, but she must be very tired. Maybe we should let her sleep?”. 

Akaashi pulled his lips into a pout as he looked up towards Bokutou, “I wanna sleep with Noella. She’s my wife. WAIT!”. 

If she hadn’t been awake before, she sure was now. 

Akaashi held his hands to his mouth as he looked between the two giggling, “Lets all sleep together!”. 

Noella climbed into the bed, moving away the blankets to make space, “No problem, climb in.”. 

The lights illuminated in Akaashi’s eyes as he dove besides Noella, facing her with glistening eyes, “You’re so pretty.”. 

Placing a gentle kiss on each eyelid, Noella stoked his red cheeks in an attempt to lull him to sleep, “You’re the pretty one. You have the best smile. I’m so happy I get to see it this much tonight.”. 

Bokutou retreated to the bathroom for a moment, quickly returning with a glass of water. Shedding his shirt and pants, he climbed into the empty spot, “You bother a pretty and so warm.”. 

Akaashi’s lips pulled into a pout as he buried his face into Noella’s chest, “Kou acts like a big puppy...its cute.”. 

“Why are you talking like I’m not here!”

Noella’s hands snaked across Akaashi’s waist to stroke Boutou’s arm, “Yes, he does. On the other hand, you act like a cat.”. 

Akaashi snuggled beneath Bokutou’s chin but refused to lose Noella’s warmth and pulled her along, “I can’t decide if I like being in the middle of the cuddle pile or Noella.”.

Bokutou’s breath grazed Akaashi’s ear making him shiver, “What about me?!”.

The unison, “Too big.” made him hum in agreeance. 

Noella’s fingers delved into Akaashi’s black locks and watched as he nuzzled into her palm, “So cute…”.

She watched as the heavy lids slowly fell before placing soft kisses over both her lovers faces. A soft sigh falling from her lips, “I love you both so much…”.

Bokutou felt the smile plastered against his face. His reddened cheeks felt as if they’d split, “Me too…”. 

Akaashi’s eyes quickly flew open. Both his hands grasping Noella’s cheeks. His gaze stern and unwavering for the first time in this drunken state, “Lets have a baby.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Very tempted to write another! My heart!


End file.
